500 veranos
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Naraku y Kagura sobrevivieron a la guerra y destrucción de la Perla de Shikon, sólo para terminar los siguientes quinientos años fingiendo ser humanos y forzados a mantenerse juntos. Y fue en ese festival donde se dieron cuenta que no esperarían un millón de años para seguir tolerándose.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**500 veranos**

Ni en un millón de años Naraku se hubiera imaginado el estar asistiendo a un festival en honor a una deidad local, no cuando él ya no tenía derecho a sentirse como un Dios, o al menos, ya cuando no poseía un poder semejante a uno. Era humillante. Los tiempos habían cambiado demasiado, y a pesar de los siglos, a Naraku le parecía que la humanidad y la sociedad crecían y evolucionaba a pasos demasiado agigantados como para mantenerse en el suficiente control. El mundo decaía, sin embargo, el tiempo nunca cambiaba para los viejos villanos como él, empedernidos en su maldad y rencor, en su propia revancha y guerra contra el mundo. Pero la desventaja era grande y vergonzosa.

Fue la pérdida de su mayor objetivo en la vida, hace mucho tiempo, la que lo terminó por suavizar… en cierto modo, y no del todo. Cinco siglos sin el más leve rumor de la reaparición de la Perla de Shikon lo había hecho vuelvo relativamente dócil, con un constante sentimiento de frustración y resignación, no porque él quisiera, o porque la desaparición de toda su malsana obsesión de poder se esfumara y resbalara de entre sus manos para jamás volver, como los restos de una violenta tormenta que se evaporan lentamente con el paso del tiempo; no, nada de eso. Todo fue porque no le quedó de otra. No tenía ventajas, y tampoco opciones, más que la de seguir viviendo y arreglárselas como pudiera.

Era abominable. Parecía, en realidad, un humano común y corriente, frustrado y resignado como cualquier otro.

Hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Por un momento creyó haber muerto, pero al final sólo había estado dormido, en un letargo que incluso hoy le parecía confuso, como un sueño, y reapareció en el mundo, casi en completa soledad, sólo para enterarse por boca de Kagura (a quien mantuvo prisionera y cautiva luego de su mayor traición) que Kagome había hecho desaparecer con el "deseo correcto" la Perla de Shikon. Igualmente, todos sus enemigos creían que él estaba muerto, y Naraku supo entonces que estaba en problemas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, sin joya, no era nadie, sólo un híbrido más, pero también el más odiado de la época y que más enemigos había cultivado a lo largo de sus cincuenta años de vida.

Tuvo que esconderse durante mucho tiempo en los lugares y regiones más remotos que pudo encontrar. La larga huida de sus enemigos, quienes no dudarían en matarlo si se enteraban que aún vivía, le dio cierta ventaja, porque, sin Perla de Shikon, su presencia maligna no era tan brutal y densa como antes, así que tampoco se le dificultó tanto, aunque aceptar el hecho de que todo su poder y fuerza era más una ilusión que otra cosa, le costó horrores y un fuerte golpe a su ego y orgullo. Lo más irónico fue que, una vez que recibió esa "segunda oportunidad" (que él vio más como una especie de castigo por todas sus fechorías), la única que quedó bajo su poder fue su primera y ahora única extensión, Kagura, a quien aún mantenía bajo su mando por medio de su corazón. Kagura, ante esto, y tuviera Perla de Shikon o no, un simple apretón de su corazón y moriría. Ambos se quedaron sin opciones, y Kagura tampoco tuvo opción de huir ni delatar a su creador, no mientras su corazón siguiera cautivo.

Huyendo, les perdieron la pista a sus viejos enemigos. Pasó mucho tiempo, incluso perdieron la cuenta de cuántos años transcurrieron, y poco a poco los humanos fueron imponiéndose ante el mundo, poblándolo más y más, volviéndose más sofisticados con sus inventos y avances, y arreglándoselas para deshacerse de los demonios, quienes dominaban la cadena alimenticia, hasta que desaparecieron, al menos, los demonios de baja categoría. Después de quinientos años, imaginaron que demonios de alto rango, como Sesshoumaru, entre otros, también habían muerto, ya fuera por causas naturales o por la guerra que se fue contra ellos paulatinamente. La verdad no tenía idea de que había pasado con demonios como esos. Quizá también se resignaron a mimetizarse en un mundo ahora dominado por humanos y seguían perdido por ahí tal y como Kagura y él lo hacían. Curiosamente, lo que los salvó a ellos de aquella guerra, fue el esconderse, y ahora estaban quinientos años después en el tiempo, en plena era de la comunicación, aquella época del futuro de donde supuestamente había salido Kagome, quien, al parecer, tampoco existía ya en ese mundo (probablemente vivían en el tiempo en el cual ella regresó al Sengoku, como escucharon de algunos rumores).

Naraku soltó un suspiro de resignación y miró con hastío a los humanos que pasaban a su alrededor de un lado a otro, con sonrisas en los rostros y animadas conversaciones que al híbrido le sonaban más como a un enorme gallinero que otra cosa. A pesar de estar rodeado de humanos, y de haber pasado por tantos siglos, aún seguía despreciándolos, y aún seguía despreciando su parte humana, esa que nunca pudo expulsar por completo, ahora ya no tan molesta desde la muy lejana muerte de Kikyou. El hecho de que no tuviera la Perla de Shikon entre sus manos, tentándolo y carcomiéndolo, le ahorraba también aquel conflicto interno que lo volvió tan loco, sobre todo cuando despertó de su "muerte", dándose cuenta del garrafal error que había cometido, y de sus verdaderos deseos, jamás cumplidos, y que jamás se cumplirían.

Caminó a lo largo de los puestos del festival, vestido con sus viejas ropas azules y purpuras. Aunque la mayoría de la gente que había asistido al festival usaba también ropas tradicionales, las suyas eran muy antiguas. A pesar del tiempo, las mantenía intactas, como si fueran un viejo recordatorio de lo que alguna vez fue y del poder que tuvo. Seda real, tejida, pintada y bordada por los mejores artesanos de la época; una verdadera pieza de valor digna de un museo de historia, no como esos kimonos de fabrica o hechos con tela barata. Naraku los detestaba, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para detener la rápida occidentalización de Japón. Incluso él se veía forzado a usar trajes y corbatas para trabajar. En cierta forma, era un conservador, una especie de fanático de lo antiguo, pero no podía evitarlo. Las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de romper.

—Kagura —la saludó con frialdad al encontrarla al final de uno de los pasillos formados por puestos, cerca de una serie de lámparas que desprendían una intensa tonalidad naranja, brillando en el punto culminante del atardecer, azulado y veraniego. También vestía su antiguo kimono blanco, de franjas guinda, con el patrón de mariposas rosas sobre él. Golpeaba su abanico cerrado contra su hombro, con gesto impaciente y malhumorado.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó ella. A Naraku se le antojó tan insolente e irrespetuosa como siempre lo había sido; a pesar del tiempo, ella, a diferencia de él, se mantenía más intacta, y aquellos defectos de nacimiento (en parte, desarrollados por la misma culpa de él) nunca se los pudo quitar.

En ocasiones seguía sintiendo ganas de matarla, y lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, pero Kagura era astuta, y sabía que Naraku no se iba a arriesgar a matarla y mostrar sus poderes con tantos testigos, sin contar, que ella sabía que ya no era el mismo hombre de antes.

—No me reprendas, mujer —replicó con una mueca de desprecio—. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que venir a un festival.

Vio a Kagura esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, audaz y traviesa, pero no dijo nada y caminó de nuevo hacia el festival; Naraku la siguió sin atreverse a hacerla pasar por su mujer o su hermana, según la situación, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho (para guardar las apariencias, que se suponía ambos eran simples humanos). Sabía que ella se había guardado, sensatamente, su mordaz comentario. Ambos lo sabían. No importaba lo mucho que él detestara dejar su oficina o descuidar el trabajo, siendo ya una especie de adicto al trabajo para olvidarse de la desventaja de su situación; de vez en cuando ella (o incluso él) se llamaban para reunirse por un par de horas, fuera de la cotidianidad y monotonía de sus vidas como "humanos". A esas alturas de sus vidas y de la época, habían desarrollado una rara relación que los dos mantenían en secreto para cada uno, pero de la cual nunca habían hablado abiertamente, porque ni siquiera había pasado algo entre ellos.

Cinco siglos podían curar la mayoría de las heridas, pero la desconfianza y el rencor de Kagura hacía él –que aún persistía- costó mucho más repararlo que simplemente mantenerse alejados el uno del otro, cosa que también les fue imposible, viéndose forzados a mantenerse juntos todo el tiempo, escondidos, y él negándose a darle su libertad, aún después de tanto tiempo.

No importaba cuántos años pasaran, era una cuestión absolutamente ególatra; Naraku no iba a dejar ir a la única persona sobre la cual tenía completo control y poder, y también la que, en cierta medida, lo ayudaba a no sentirse tan perdido en aquella época y entre tantos humanos. Era un consuelo saber que no era el único ser sobrenatural ahí. Había pasado cincuenta años en completa soledad, escondiéndose también, pero en aquel entonces tenía una meta y objetivo y sabía que, de alguna forma, la Perla de Shikon iba a reaparecer, y él estaría ahí, listo para recibirla. Ahora no tenía nada, sólo a Kagura, aunque nunca lo terminara de aceptar por completo.

Más que nada, lo hacía rabiar el hecho de que él fuera el más atormentado en todo aquello, y en la rara relación que, con el tiempo, terminó desarrollando con su creación. Sabía que si le devolvía su corazón, ella se iría (¿o no?). Kagura podía y quería vivir sin él, pero él no se creía capaz de vivir si ella, así como también, en cierto momento, le resultó demasiado chocante la idea de vivir sin saber que la existencia de Kikyou andaba por ahí, mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora ya ni siquiera estaba Kikyou. No había Perla de Shikon, ni sacerdotisa, ni nada que se asemejara a sus antiguos objetivos y metas.

Se detuvieron en varios puestos, Kagura siempre echaba un vistazo a los artículos en venta y Naraku miraba todo con gesto de aburrimiento, tratando de hacer uso de sus reservas de paciencia mientras Kagura lo molestaba, obligándolo a gastar su dinero en ella. Al final del recorrido, ella ya tenía tres amuletos de la buena suerte colgados a su obi, una tradicional máscara de gato fija a un lado de su cabeza y dos palitos de dango en las manos (cortesía de la billetera de Naraku).

Kagura estaba de un muy buen e inusual humor, y no era para menos. Le encantaba tratar a Naraku como si fuera un cajero automático.

Se detuvo por última vez en un juego algo alejado del resto, y que en ese momento estaba a solas. Le dirigió a su creador una mirada de complicidad. Lo estaba retando.

—Veamos que tan oxidado estás —dijo la mujer, desafiante, mientras Naraku alzaba una ceja. Era la primera vez que trataban de provocarlo para probar sus habilidades en la situación más extraña que se le podía ocurrir. No había gente en ese momento, así que el dueño del puesto los atendió distraídamente y le dio a Naraku una red de papel y un tazón. El juego consistía en atrapar la mayor cantidad de peces hasta que la red de papel se rompiera y, mientras más peces fueran, más grande podía ser el premio a elegir.

Naraku, tramposo como siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería (no importaba la época ni la situación), hizo uso de sus rápidos reflejos de demonio –sobre todo cuando el dueño no estaba mirando- para atrapar la mayor cantidad de peces (hasta habría podido usar sus tentáculos, pero no era conveniente con tanta gente). Para cuando el dueño volteó a ver cómo iba, todos y cada uno de los peces estaban dentro del tazón en manos de Naraku, con la red intacta, mientras Kagura sonreía traviesa.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —vociferó el hombre, desesperado.

Naraku alzó una ceja, fingiéndose indignado. Claro que había hecho trampa (era la fechoría más infantil que había cometido, pensó un poco apesadumbrado) pero la única que lo sabía era Kagura, y, por esa vez, sabía que ella no lo traicionaría.

—Gané limpiamente, anciano —dijo con tono amenazador, mientras Kagura intentaba aguantar la risa—. No querrá llevar esto a la corte, ¿cierto? No exageremos —añadió con cinismo. Al hombre se le encresparon los hombros. Por alguna razón, el tipo tenía una pinta extraña la cual no supo definir. Sólo sabía que le daba miedo.

—No, no. Por supuesto que no —balbuceó, echándose hacía atrás. Naraku miró hacia uno de los premios colgados al fondo del puesto, adivinando cuál quería Kagura: una araña negra de peluche, con una tradicional y demoniaca cara de ogro con ojos saltones, cejas espesas, grandes colmillos y un par cuernos sobresaliendo de su frente. Los peluches que les gustaban a las chicas en Japón cada día eran más raros, desde sonrientes llamas con pelo azul, hasta osos rosas cubiertos de sangre, y ahora, arañas demoniacas.

Kagura tomó el peluche entre sus manos entusiasmada y después de verlo de cerca, miró a Naraku.

—Se te parece a cuando estás enojado —comentó con una sonrisa picara y burlona. Naraku gruñó por lo bajo. A veces se burlaba de él de una manera muy extraña y hasta infantil.

—Qué graciosa… —farfulló, acompañando el comentario con unas sarcásticas y pausadas risas. Se alejaron del puesto (bajo la mirada atónita del dueño) y siguieron andando un poco, mientras Kagura inspeccionaba la horripilante cara de su nuevo _juguete_.

—Vámonos de una vez —ordenó Naraku, impaciente, mientras le echaba un vistazo a su cartera—. Un poco más y me dejarás en quiebra.

—Por favor… —exclamó Kagura—. Ganas muy bien… y también robas muy bien. —Naraku la miró fríamente de soslayo, pero tampoco se sentía con ganas de contradecirla. Había tenido un día estresante y pesado. En parte, por eso había aceptado salir con Kagura.

—¿Qué esperabas? En un mundo de humanos es difícil divertirse. Ya no es como antes.

—Los villanos nunca cambian —suspiró la mujer—. ¿Pero de qué hablas? Este mundo, ahora más que nunca, se cae a pedazos. Tienes mil cosas para entretenerte. Hay más guerras y sufrimientos que quinientos años atrás. Todo un festín para una sabandija como tú.

—No es lo mismo tratar con humanos, que con demonios, Kagura —enfatizó, ligeramente molesto—. Lo que menos quiero es tratar con ellos, aún si pudiera ser capaz de empezar la tercera guerra mundial.

Kagura esbozó una sonrisa extraña, como si no le creyera. Tenía razón. El mundo actual era aburrido, incluso para ella, que a pesar de no considerarse tan malvada como su creador, tampoco era una santa. No tener posibilidades de pelear con nadie (puesto que no existían demonios, o al menos no se habían encontrado con ninguno) no daba emoción, y sentía que nada en su vida significa un reto, a excepción de Naraku y su persistente búsqueda por recuperar su libertad.

Naraku, a pesar de ser un híbrido y no tener la Perla de Shikon en sus manos, todavía poseía muchos de sus poderes y habilidades de demonio, y podía fácilmente inmiscuirse en todo lo truculento que se le ocurriera sin salir dañado, y actualmente, los humanos parecían más bizarros que en su época, pero sabía que Naraku no ganaba nada haciendo que los humanos se matasen entre ellos, más que un poco de diversión que no le duraría mucho. Naraku consideraba a todas las mafias actuales (políticas, económicas o bélicas) como un simple juego de niños, nada comparado a lo que alguna vez creó él cuando fue la peor pesadilla de muchos. A ella le daba igual lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, simplemente quería mantenerse con vida y de ser posible, recuperar su corazón, pero los humanos le daban lo mismo. No los odiaba, en todo caso, detestaba su sociedad y la forma en la cual la llevaban, que no era mejor que la del Sengoku en muchos aspectos, pero se adaptaba más o menos bien. Además, se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado "adelantada" a su época. En ocasiones, Naraku la catalogaba como una feminista, mientras que ella catalogaba a Naraku como algo parecido a un asesino en serie. En ocasiones lo comparaba con Hitler, pero desde que tuvo conocimiento de la religión judeocristiana, gustaba de compararlo con Lucifer.

Ella sabía que de vez en cuando Naraku se aburría tanto, que cobraba alguna víctima inocente por ahí. Solía tener sus razones; algún enemigo (porque Naraku no dejaba de lado su mala costumbre), cuando alguien lo sacaba de quicio o le estorbaba, pero no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo. Desgraciadamente, existía la policía y los investigadores, y siendo que Naraku tenía que forzarse a actuar la mayoría del tiempo como un humano común y corriente, en tiempos modernos ya no era tan fácil salir impune como antes, además nunca le había gustado hacer el trabajo sucio. De todas formas, eso no preocupaba mucho al híbrido, pues la cárcel o una sentencia capital podía fácilmente esquivarlas, sin embargo no le encontraba interés en ir matando gente por ahí porque no tenía ningún objetivo hacerlo, y tampoco ganaba nada haciéndolo.

De hecho hacía muchos años que Naraku no ganaba nada en especial, o al menos, nada parecido a los estándares que tuvo cuando existió la Perla de Shikon. No había nada en mundo que se le comparara a esa joya. El dinero, tan codiciado en esa época, le parecía de lo más simplón, un montón de papelitos con caras de personajes históricos que no le importaban. Se aburría tanto como ella, y Kagura seguía sin entender por qué aún, después de tantos años, todavía la mantenía cautiva con él.

Se alejaron un poco de la gente, pues el festival estaba en su auge y había comenzado una representación teatral que causaba mucho ruido, y aunque Kagura toleraba un poco más a los humanos, su paciencia era poca (contrario a Naraku), y ambos ya se sentían un poco enfadados rodeados de ellos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya —insistió Naraku mirando a un grupo de alegres jóvenes que acababan de llegar—. Van a notar tus orejas.

Instintivamente Kagura se llevó una mano a una de sus puntiagudas orejas. A veces tenía problemas con eso, pero no podía hacer nada. Esquivaba aquella característica demoniaca usando el cabello suelto (lo cual no le agradaba mucho) o bien, cuando le preguntaban, respondía que era una drástica modificación corporal, algo relativamente común en la época. Los ojos eran otra cosa; si bien Naraku era capaz de cambiar su apariencia, ella tenía que esconder el color de sus ojos usando lentillas.

De todas formas, la mujer miró hacia los lados y vio que nadie la notaba. Había también muchos artistas, bailarines y gente disfrazada de demonios, con máscaras e indumentaria tradicional.

—La verdad no tengo ganas de regresar —suspiró ella—. Además hay gente disfrazada por todos lados. Dudo mucho que me noten.

Vio a Naraku mirarla con cierta hostilidad, y ella rodó los ojos.

—No me mires así. Ya no te haré gastar nada… tacaño —refunfuñó. Enseguida comenzó a sentir un familiar vacío en la boca del estomago. Aún después de quinientos años, seguía añorando su corazón, y todavía Naraku se negaba a dárselo. No entendía por qué tanta insistencia por mantenerla a su lado, incluso cuando ella ya no le servía de nada. Tampoco podía traicionarlo; en cierta forma, Naraku ya no tenía enemigos que pudieran hacerle frente, así que, por ella, no tenía porque preocuparse. ¿Tanto le costaba devolverle su libertad? ¿O acaso era su insana obsesión por mantener todo controlado, aunque ya no le sirviera? También le sorprendía que no la hubiese matado ya, si le era inservible como esclava. Pero si al final de cuentas no la había matado cuando lo traicionó abiertamente uniéndose a Moryoumaru, Akago y Hakudoushi, para después ayudar a escapar a Kohaku, menos la mataría ahora.

—Y hablando de tacañerías… —murmuró Kagura alzando una ceja, con un tono de voz que Naraku enseguida identificó.

—¿Otra vez con ese tema? —La miró fijamente—. Lo hemos discutido durante los últimos quinientos años. No te daré tu corazón.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó—. Ya no hay Perla de Shikon, ni sabemos nada de tus antiguos enemigos. ¿Para qué me quieres? Mi esclavitud ya no te sirve de nada. Si me sorprende que no me hayas matado ya…

—No lo hice antes, y no lo pienso hacer ahora —respondió enseguida Naraku—. Pero tampoco pienso devolverte tu corazón. —Kagura lo miró contrariada. No le dijo nada, pero su gesto reflejaba su confusión con respecto a las acciones de su amo.

—Sabes que no doy nada gratis, Kagura.

—¡¿Gratis?! Te he servido durante los últimos quinientos años. Me traicionaste, pusiste en peligro mi vida, seguí tus órdenes, me obligaste a esconderme durante años y a soportarte —exclamó—. Creo que ya cubrí mi deuda contigo, si acaso consideras que debo pagarte por haberme dado la vida sólo para nacer como tu esclava.

Naraku frunció el ceño, mirándola con enfado. Odiaba cuando Kagura se ponía así de exigente y le echaba en cara todo eso. Cada día era más incómodo que lo hiciera, porque tenía razón. No tenía motivos por los cuales seguir manteniéndola a su lado; él entendía (o eso pretendía) sus motivos, pero Kagura no, y le costaba trabajo decirle el por qué.

—No exageres —murmuró Naraku con voz ronca—. ¿Acaso te sigo tratando como a una esclava? Los tiempos de guerra ya pasaron, tengo mucho tiempo sin darte órdenes, ¿o me equivoco?

Kagura se quedó callada e incómoda. Tampoco podía negar eso. Como no había nada por lo cual luchar, hace mucho tiempo que Naraku había dejado de tratarla con la hostilidad mortal con la cual la trató durante aquella guerra contra Inuyasha y contra Kikyou. De hecho, podría decirse que habían tenido que aprender a soportarse, porque ninguno de los dos tenía opciones. Incluso, Kagura se atrevía a jurar que Naraku ya no era tan malvado y perverso como antes. ¿Habría tenido algo que ver su último deseo? Porque Naraku nunca se lo dijo, pero si sobrevivió, fue sólo porque antes de que la Perla se destruyera y purificara, pidió vivir; un deseo muy modesto y hasta desesperado para alguien como Naraku. El deseo se le concedió, pero probablemente no de la forma en la cual esperó. Sin joya, no era nada. Vivir como un don nadie, ese fue su castigo por una vida de maldades y una segunda oportunidad piadosa que en realidad no merecía; una vida sin objetivos, como forma de expiar todo el daño que había hecho. Kagura pensaba que en realidad Naraku no había cambiado, simplemente se había "suavizado" porque no había nada de suficiente interés que lo provocara, pero se la llevó a ella entre las patas, porque era lo único sobre lo cual seguía con poder absoluto. Perderla, o dejarla en libertad, sería como dejar ir los últimos atisbos de su mermado poder, que nunca era suficiente para Naraku.

Dentro de todo, aunque la mantenía unida a él, ya no se portaba como un malnacido con ella. No tanto como antes. Ya no tenía razones para hacerlo.

—Eres un bastardo —vociferó Kagura—. Yo sé que sólo me mantienes a tu lado porque soy lo único sobre lo cual aún tienes poder absoluto, imbécil. Me usas como forma de desquitarte de lo que te quitaron.

—No seas insolente, mujer —rezongó Naraku, irritado.

—No es justo.

—A estas alturas deberías saber que la vida no es justa. Tampoco lo fue conmigo, así que deja de quejarte. Los dos estamos en la misma situación.

Kagura soltó una risotada cínica y tan perversa como la de él.

—No quieras hacerte la víctima. Tú decidiste vivir así, pero si no piensas devolverme lo que por derecho me pertenece, mejor mátame de una buena vez.

Esta vez fue Naraku quien comenzó a reír.

—¿Matarte? ¿Sabes por qué no te mato, y por qué no lo hice antes? —Se paró frente a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo con malicia—. Porque eso sería una forma de darte libertad, y créeme, _jamás_ haré eso.

Kagura le devolvió una mirada de desprecio, enfrentándolo tal y como lo hacía antaño, pero su gesto era impotente.

—No insistas más, Kagura, y resígnate, así como yo me he tenido que resignar. —Se irguió más, como si quisiera imponerse sobre ella—. No tendría caso matarte, ¿para qué? No puedes hacer nada en mi contra, no puedes traicionarme con nadie, y con Perla se Shikon o sin ella, sigo siendo más poderoso que tú, así que tampoco puedes matarme, cosa que, también, significaría tu muerte. Lo sabes perfectamente bien.

—Desde que traté de traicionarte estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. La palabra libertad siempre fue un eufemismo para mí. —Vio a Kagura apretar su abanico con fuerza. El brazo le temblaba con una mezcla de emoción, miedo y ansiedad. ¿Planeaba atacarlo? se preguntó Naraku. Probablemente no se iba a atrever, pero lo estaba pensando.

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó, mirando el arma de su extensión, que aún se mantenía cerrada—. No querrás que te castigue como antaño. No me obligues a hacerlo. Sabes que si no me provocas, yo no haré nada en tu contra.

Kagura gruñó frustrada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de luchar contra sus impulsos. Intentando controlarse, le dio la espalda, debatiéndose entre salir corriendo o tratar de atacarlo, pero se sentía estúpida del sólo pensar en hacer eso. Sabía que sus ataques no podían dañar a su creador. Tampoco podía sentirse tan enojada. Deseaba su libertad como siempre lo había hecho, pero no se sentía realmente en peligro. Ella también sabía que Naraku no pensaba matarla, y a pesar de saber que no tendría problemas en lastimarla de todas las formas que él quisiera, por alguna razón, ya no lo hacía. Estaban sólo ellos dos, completamente solos en el mundo.

Naraku caminó hacia ella lentamente y acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos de su extensión. Kagura sintió como él respiraba contra su cuello.

—¿Lo has entendido? —canturreó. La mujer sintió escalofríos—. Tú no quieres tu libertad…

—Sí la quiero —afirmó ella, pero Naraku siguió hablando, ignorándola.

—Liberarte de mí se basaba en tu temor de que yo te matara.

—Te equivocas —argumentó ella, mirándolo de soslayo—. Se basa en mi naturaleza. Tú tienes la culpa. Tú me traicionaste desde un principio. —Naraku estaba inclinado hacia ella, algunos mechones de su cabello, el cual mantenía con el mismo largo, caían al frente, y Kagura tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento la rodearían como a esas redes de araña que a Naraku le encantaba tejer contra sus enemigos.

—Y tú me traicionaste de vuelta. ¿Y ahora qué? Sabes que no voy a matarte, no hay razones para que quieras irte. —Posó sus dos manos en los hombros de Kagura—. ¿Recuerdas el principio? Tú no deseabas irte de mi lado, me eras fiel.

—Traicionaste mi confianza y jugaste conmigo. Sólo me usaste como carne de cañón.

Claro que lo recordaba perfectamente bien. Hubo un momento en el cual le fue fiel a Naraku sin dudarlo. Estaba agradecida por haberle dado la vida, y era una recién nacida que sólo sabía pelear y hablar, y no conocía más maldad que la de su creador y la propia, heredada por él. Creyó que eran aliados cuando en realidad sólo era una esclava más sin privilegios. La convenció de salir a luchar, hablándolo casi con dulzura; confundió sus obsequios con una muestra de respeto y afecto y, en cierto modo, hizo danzar a la muerte para ver feliz a Naraku.

Recuperar su confianza no era fácil, sobre todo cuando él no ponía de su parte, pensó Naraku. Manipularla también se había vuelto más complicado. Pero, para él, eso era más que suficiente, y le convenía. No se iba a evidenciar frente a Kagura sus debilidades así como así. Tampoco la entendía, así como ella no lo entendía a él. Era egoísta; no pensaba darle su libertad, pero tampoco pensaba matarla. Podía hacerlo, pero simplemente no quería, más allá de si eso le daba libertad. No supo en qué momento Kagura se volvió tan necesaria para él. Después de tantos siglos juntos, era raro imaginarse vivir sin ella. En cierta forma, para él, Naraku, Kagura se volvió como Kikyou para Onigumo.

Onigumo había deseado a Kikyou hasta el hartazgo, aquella mujer había sido su único consuelo en medio de su solitaria agonía. Al igual que Naraku, Onigumo había tenido la segunda oportunidad de vivir, pero no era la mejor, quemado e inválido. Era una analogía a lo mismo que le pasaba a Naraku y su segundo (¿o tercer?) renacimiento. Se les había concedido una segunda oportunidad de vivir que en realidad no se merecían, y que venía acompañada de un castigo. Kikyou ya no estaba, él mismo la había matado, y la recordó justo antes de morir, sabiendo que había fracasado, y error tras error, su egoísmo lo hizo desear lo mismo que deseó Onigumo, sólo que ahora no le quedaba nadie más que Kagura.

¿Y qué? Era su creación, él la había diseñado de esa forma, la había moldeado con sus propias manos, podía hacer con ella y verla como quisiera. Era suya y le pertenecía, le gustara a ella o no. No iba a dejarla ir, la vida sería aún más insípida si no estaban sus iracundos ojos rubíes para amenazarlo con la extraña fuerza de la impotencia; la vida parecería más aburrida si no la hacía rabiar. No tenía a nadie más.

Kagura trató de guardar la calma mientras sentía la respiración de Naraku contra su cuello. Le causaba un escalofrío extraño que le revolvía una incomodidad cálida en el pecho que no le gustaba y que a la vez, no quería que se fuera. Así como Naraku sólo la tenía a ella, para Kagura, su creador era lo único real y con sentido en su monótona vida.

—Ya no tienes nada que temer. Ya no tengo porque usarte —insistió el híbrido, susurrando a su oído. A Kagura se le puso la piel de gallina.

—No te creo. Te esforzaste demasiado en que yo te temiera.

—Kagura, piénsalo… —dijo Naraku, sin soltarla—. ¿No sería abrumador estar completamente solos en un mundo de humanos? ¿Para qué te va a servir conseguir tu libertad basada en tu miedo por mí?

Volteó su rostro hacia él, y se topó con sus centelleantes ojos carmines.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró confundida, frunciendo el ceño. Naraku pareció pensarlo un poco. Sentía que se estaba yendo de lengua, pero era difícil convencer a Kagura. Simplemente quería que se quedara con él sin necesidad de estar peleando con ella todo el tiempo, obligándola a quedarse. Después de tantos siglos, era agotador.

—¿Te imaginas tú y yo, cada uno por su lado, rodeados de humanos? Sería aburrido para los dos, ¿no crees? —Kagura desvió la vista. Realmente le importaba un carajo, no odiaba a los humanos, sólo le desagradaban un poco, pero podía adaptarse. ¿Aburrido? Sí, un poco. Fingir todo el tiempo algo que no era podía ser extenuante. ¿Querer ser libre por temor a Naraku? No tanto como antes; comenzaba a darse cuenta que el que más necesitado estaba, era su creador.

—Tal vez… —murmuró Kagura, no muy segura. Sentía que era inútil tratar de convencerlo de devolverle su libertad, así como él trataba de convencerla de quedarse con él. Pero le urgía largarse, le preocupaba la constante convivencia con su creador, muy distinta a la que tuvieron que pasar durante los siglos anteriores. Naraku seguía siendo frío y distante. No había dejado de lado su malicia y su obsesión por hacer planes y planes, por mínima que fuera la situación, pero por un lado tenía razón. Ya no se sentía como antes, a excepción de su forzado lazo con él, que Naraku se empañaba en mantener por medio de su corazón, ya no se sentía como una vil esclava siempre a su servicio, y así como Naraku había perdido el principal objetivo de su vida, ella había perdido el interés por escapar a como diera lugar. No podía matarlo y él no podía matarla a ella. Ahora más que nunca, y de la forma más extraña, estaban atados el uno al otro.

No había discusión. La relación entre ellos había cambiado de dinámica durante los últimos siglos hasta la actualidad. Se vio en la necesidad de cambiar si iban a permanecer juntos por el resto de sus vidas, como Naraku pretendía que fuera. Aquella abusiva y hostil relación de amo y esclava había quedado en el pasado, ya no había nadie a quién mandar porque no había nada que conseguir, sólo les quedaba la resignación, la monotonía, fingir ante los demás, y como en una especie de descanso, ser ellos mismos sólo cuando estaban juntos, sin la necesidad de esconderse.

No iba a negar que lo prefería así. Su vida era infinitamente mejor que la de quinientos años atrás, aunque estuviera a lado de Naraku. De hecho parecía ser otra faceta de él, por decirlo de alguna forma. Una faceta que a ella le gustaba más y con la cual se sentía mejor. Ya no le asustaba tanto, aunque jugara a veces con la afirmación de que aún tenía el poder de matarla. Hace mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de creerle y que le había perdido el miedo.

Últimamente también notaba ese cambio en Naraku, y cada día era más obvio. Parecía estar más empeñado en estar cerca de ella, a veces la miraba de manera extraña, una mirada que Kagura no sabía cómo interpretar. No por nada había aceptado tan fácilmente ir al festival cuando ella lo llamó. Casi lo había hecho sin chistar, a pesar de haber llegado tarde a propósito. Era como si hiciera una cosa y con la siguiente se contradijera, o como si no quisiera aceptar algo.

Era idiota, se dijo Kagura, aún sintiendo a Naraku detrás de ella. A ella también le costó trabajo aceptar que Naraku estuviera, al parecer, comenzando a interesarse en ella. Probablemente a él le costaba más trabajo aceptarlo. Le parecía casi normal. Habían pasado medio milenio juntos, eso era mucho tiempo, y prácticamente su mundo entero era sólo de ellos dos. Les gustara o no, no tenían a nadie más. Pero aún Naraku le parecía estúpido. Incluso ella había terminado por aceptar que Naraku comenzaba a atraerle, aunque también le costó horrores admitirlo. ¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Era el único hombre con el que tenía el suficiente contacto. Naraku ya no era tan vil como antes, si bien tampoco era un santo y jamás lo sería, pero no podía negar que le gustaba ese cambio en él, aunque fuera algo sometido a las circunstancias y no por deseo o voluntad propia. Sí, en cierta forma, se había suavizado un poco, al menos con ella. Por lo demás, seguía siendo un bastardo. Incluso había ocasiones en las cuales no le molestaba tanto su presencia y, de hecho, la añoraba. Igual, no por nada ella lo había llamado para verse, fuera del trabajo de ambos y de todo el resto de su rutina.

Kagura bajó la vista y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de Naraku y comenzó a rizar las puntas entre sus dedos, como si tratara de distraerse de sus recientes pensamientos, cosa que no le sirvió de nada, ya que su nueva distracción también era parte de su amo.

—Yo creo que más bien, el que me necesita, eres tú —soltó Kagura, tratando de dejar en claro, indirectamente, lo que creía que pasaba entre ellos—. Por mucho que quieras hacerte el tonto —agregó, jugueteando con el mechón de cabello entre sus manos.

Aquello molestó a Naraku. Le sonó demasiado rotundo, como si Kagura intentara provocarlo. Analizó la situación por unos segundos, tratando de concentrarse, sólo para terminar chasqueando la lengua y quitar sus manos de los hombros de la mujer.

—No digas tonterías —masculló enojado, irguiéndose y alejando lo más posible su rostro del cuello de su extensión. Enseguida la redundancia de su respuesta lo hizo sentir, precisamente, como un tonto.

Ella soltó el cabello de Naraku, sabiendo que iba a alejarse de ella unos pasos, y no pudo evitar contener una media sonrisa. Era divertido de vez en cuando molestar a Naraku, sacarlo de juego y dejarlo confundido por unos instantes, sin saber qué responder.

Efectivamente, él se alejó y se pasó al frente de ella, cruzado de brazos y con expresión lejana. Ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo a su lado para estudiar y memorizar el lenguaje corporal de su creador. Daba la impresión de querer imponerse pero en realidad la estaba evitando, se había vuelto hermético de un segundo a otro. Sólo hacía eso cuando sentía que estaban por acorralarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Naraku? ¿Dije algo que te incomodara? —El aludido la fulminó con la mirada, esperando que hiciera efecto en ella, pero lo único que logró fue que Kagura sonriera con malicia y se llevara la punta del abanico a la barbilla.

—No sé de qué hablas —espetó—. Y deja de comportarte de esa manera. No me incomodas, me fastidias.

Ella soltó una ligera risa.

—Tú mismo acabas de decirme que llevas mucho tiempo sin darme ordenes. ¿Acaso quieres volver a las andadas? Porque yo no. —Naraku frunció el ceño, sin entender el punto al cual quería llegar Kagura—. No comencemos ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ¿quieres?

Guardó silencio y respiró con potencia, tratando de nivelarse. Sabía que Kagura estaba estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos así como él lo estaba haciendo con ella. El semblante cínico de la joven apenas se vio ensombrecido por un leve dejo de molestia al mencionar el asunto de las órdenes.

—Estamos bien así —afirmó Naraku—. Pero deja de hablar.

—El que debería hablar, eres tú —exclamó Kagura, un poco impaciente—. Tratas de convencerme de que me quede contigo por el resto de nuestras miserables vidas haciendo nada, y no puedes dejar de ser un jodido patán.

Naraku torció la boca y rechinó los dientes. Se acercó a Kagura con rapidez y se plantó frente a ella con aire prepotente.

—Yo no tengo porque decirte nada. El que ya no te dé órdenes y me seas inservible no significa que puedas andar de insolente. —Tomó aire unos segundos, tratando de calmar la súbita ola de enojo—. Además, no olvides con quién estás hablando. Soy Naraku, y sigo siendo tu creador y amo, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con lo que sea, con quien quiera, y contigo también.

Kagura tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de mantenerla lo más lejos posible de la de Naraku. La diversión de molestarlo era extraña; era emocionante y a la vez le producía una adrenalina muy placentera pero que, a la vez, le recordaban un poco a su vieja relación de amo y esclava que, según Naraku, aún parecía intentar mantener, pero en ese momento le daba la impresión de que eran patadas de ahogado.

—No eres más que un híbrido que se quedó sin opciones y no le quedó más que la resignación —explotó finalmente, encarándolo como pocas veces lo había hecho. Naraku rodó los ojos, tratando de usar todas sus reservas de paciencia para evitar hacerle algo. Había mucha gente, y de por si su conversación era extraña para oídos de cualquiera.

Cuando finalmente logró aclarar un poco su mente, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió de medio lado.

—Mira quién lo dice —susurró con cinismo—. Tú también te has tenido que resignar. ¿Acaso tienes otra opción que la de quedarte conmigo? Por mucho que intentes convencerme y convencerte de lo contrario.

—¡Precisamente por eso! —vociferó—. Si vamos a tener que estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, como tanto te empeñas, al menos deberías de intentar no hacer las cosas tan intolerables para ambos.

Naraku sintió ganas de arrancarse los cabellos. ¿Por qué había creado mujeres? ¡¿Cómo es que no recordó que las mujeres le rompían las pelotas?! Empezando por Kikyou. ¿Qué clase de obsesión tenía él por involucrarse con mujeres tan quisquillosas, complicadas y problemáticas? ¿Qué tenía qué hacer? No había discusión, ya no tenía el mismo poder que antes sobre Kagura, por mucho que aún tuviera su corazón en sus manos. Él mismo había tirado esa relación de amo-esclava porque ya no la consideró necesaria, pero Kagura todavía se sentía oprimida. Por primera vez en su larga vida su único deseo era tan sencillo, que no sabía qué hacer con ello ni cómo manejarlo, ni siquiera existía algo que se lo cumpliera. Ni Perla de Shikon o alguna lámpara maravillosa con un genio dentro. Sólo quería que Kagura se quedara con él, eso era todo. Así de simple. La última vez que deseó algo tan sencillo y trivial, se dio cuenta de eso hasta que ya agonizaba, y había sido tan simple, que tuvo que armar un enorme embrollo que no le sirvió de nada, y ahora estaba ahí, en una época demasiado alejada, sin metas ni opciones, en medio de un festival, rodeado de un montón de estúpidos humanos, fingiendo ser uno, y con Kagura gritándole exigencias, pero nunca fingiendo frente a ella.

El silencio de Naraku comenzó a desesperar a la demonio. Su amo parecía calmado y sereno, pero Kagura sentía que estaba al punto del colapso.

—¿Naraku? —lo llamó con firmeza, un poco enojada.

—¿Qué? —espetó el híbrido, impaciente. Ella hizo ademán de querer hablar, pero enseguida la interrumpió—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar, Kagura? ¿Qué necesitas para que dejes de pelear tanto? ¿Qué te diga que provocas alguna cosa en mí, aparte de fastidio? Bueno, _puede ser_… ¿Contenta?

Kagura se quedó de piedra y tragó duro. No supo qué cara poner y sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies. Por un momento se cuestionó lo que acababa de escuchar, y no supo cómo interpretarlo. Por un momento deseó jamás haberlo escuchado salir de la boca de Naraku.

Bueno, si el egocéntrico de Naraku creía que ella no se había dado cuenta de nada y que no sabía leer entre líneas, estaba muy equivocado. Había pasado los últimos quinientos años de su existencia a su lado, podía ya adivinar, más o menos, cuándo mentía, cuándo decía la verdad, y cuando decía las cosas como quien no quiere la cosa. Al menos ya tenía la certeza de saber qué todo eso no eran sólo imaginaciones suyas, ni que se estaba volviendo loca por culpa de él.

El híbrido contuvo la respiración y tuvo ganas de arrancarse la lengua. Bueno, ¿ya qué? Se comportaba como un chiquillo malcriado, no lo iba a negar, pero aún después de todo ese tiempo y del cambio en la dinámica de su relación, todavía no sabía cómo tratar a Kagura, y probablemente ella no sabía tratarlo a él. Sólo se soportaban, y en cierta medida, él la necesitaba.

Pero no iba a ponerse a pensar en cómo tratarla justo en ese momento. Tomó el perplejo silencio de Kagura como ventaja. Sólo necesitaba decir una última cosa.

—Tómalo como quieras… —murmuró, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella—. Ya te has divertido bastante. Es hora de irnos.

Kagura de pronto pareció salir de su trance y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, sólo atinó a asentir. También estaba cansada. Suficiente por un día.

* * *

Tenía un buen rato tratando de dormir y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. El insomnio era malo para ella, la hacía sobre analizar las cosas mirando al techo de su habitación como tonta, y al final sólo terminaba pensando estupideces a las cuales siempre era llevada por sus charlas internas.

Aburrida, tomó la araña de peluche que con trampas, Naraku había ganado en el festival, y la puso sobre su pecho, jugando distraídamente con algunas de las patas. La expresión de la cara de ogro, supuestamente terrorífica, a Kagura se le antojó más bien ridícula y demasiado caricaturesca. Los pintores antiguos parecían no saber plasmar en papel el terror que provocaba un demonio o un ogro, ella los conoció bien, peleó con muchos y mató a otros tantos. Quizás era demasiada maldad para ellos, tanto que les resultaba imposible retratarlo, y ahora usaban sus imágenes para muñecos de peluche.

Era curioso cómo la actual sociedad humana se burlaba y espantaba a la vez de la maldad y sus propios miedos. Ella alguna vez lo tuvo, pero jamás pudo divertirse con ello. Parecía como si la imagen de Naraku ante ella también se distorsionara a través del tiempo, o quizá era porque el nombre "_Naraku_" y todo el infierno que significaba ya le quedaba muy grande. Ya no tenía a alguien de su talla a quien aterrorizar, ni siquiera ella. O tal vez lo había hecho a propósito, justo como se lo había dicho unas horas atrás.

Dudaba mucho que estuviera mintiendo. Naraku no ganaba nada con eso. La conocía tan bien como ella había llegado a conocerlo a él. Una declaración tan indirecta no la iba a decir con el afán de seducirla y hacerla cambiar de opinión mágicamente. Si lo había dicho, es porque realmente había sido sincero, aunque aún no terminara por ser ni sincero consigo mismo. Probablemente necesitaba más tiempo, y ella también, pero por lo pronto, estaban bien así, tal y como él había dicho.

Kagura se quitó de encima la araña de peluche y se acostó de lado en la cama. Se pregunto si no estaría de nuevo llegando al punto en que comenzaba a pensar tonterías.

Intentando distraerse, dio un vistazo a su habitación. El armario en un extremo, donde guardaba su ropa normal y occidental. En un baúl estaban guardados los kimonos que solía usar (incluso algunos de ellos se los había dado Naraku). Si tenía oportunidad, prefería usar ropa tradicional, se sentía más cómoda con ella. Su tocador estaba en otro extremo, desordenado como siempre. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana chocaba con el espejo, dándole al lugar una leve iluminación azulada, y el nostálgico recuerdo de Kanna la atacó. Era una habitación grande, aunque vivir en una simple casa no se comparaba con el castillo feudal en el que nació y vivió encerrada durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora era infinitamente mejor, aunque viviera bajo el mismo techo que Naraku. Antes no podía ni dar un paso fuera del castillo sin permiso de su amo, apenas alcanzó a escaparse en ocasiones. Ahora que ya no era su esclava, como él afirmaba, no medía cada paso que daba, aunque fuera receloso. Creyó que se había transformado en una especie de compañera, y aunque al principio quedó atónita, cuando lo pensó mejor, la idea no le sonó tan descabellada.

Ya no podía más. Necesitaba hablar con Naraku y aclarar las cosas, aunque no tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la habitación de Naraku, dispuesta a mejor, dejarse llevar por el instinto. Después de todo él también lo había hecho.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, abrió la perilla con cautela y se asomó. Estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la luz que entraba por la puerta de cristal del balcón. Vio un bulto acostado en la cama y cuando, casi de puntillas, se acercó a él, pudo ver a Naraku dormido boca arriba, con el cabello esparcido entre las almohadas y sin camisa, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo con las sábanas.

Antes se hubiera preguntado qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero ahora no le parecía del todo una locura. Tal vez se había enamorado un poco de Naraku. Tampoco le sorprendía tanto. Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, y al menos, con ella, había cambiado.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, intentando comprobarlo de una vez por todas y tratando de dejarse de juegos –tanto de ella como los de él-, estiró su brazo hacia Naraku, sin saber exactamente qué pretendía tocar.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, el híbrido abrió los ojos de golpe e instintivamente estiró el brazo hacia el intruso, tomando a Kagura de la muñeca. La joven se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró atónita. Naraku, sin decir anda, se irguió, y cuando vio el rostro de Kagura, inmediatamente redujo la fuerza con la que la tomaba, hasta que la soltó.

Después de unos segundos ya no se sintió tan paralizada, y sólo quedó en ella el tirón de adrenalina súbita. Naraku seguía mirándola fijamente, y aunque sus ojos cruzaban con los suyos, no sabía cómo interpretar su gesto. Seguía callado al igual que ella. El silencio y la poca reacción de ambos ya comenzaba a desesperarla, pero Naraku tampoco sabía qué decir.

No esperaba encontrar a Kagura a mitad de la noche en su habitación, tan cerca de él y quién sabe con qué intenciones, pero, definitivamente, no pretendía matarlo. La única respuesta que tuvo para la situación tampoco lo dejó tan asombrado. No ignoraba lo que había revuelto dentro de su extensión, así como tampoco podía ignorar su propio conflicto. Era de tontos seguir fingiendo, y él también ya se había cansado de juegos. Ya estaba harto de los conflictos internos, los mismos que en una ocasión casi lo llevan a la muerte definitiva.

Kagura, sin pensarlo mucho, y sintiéndose recorrida por una serie de oleadas en el pecho que le ponía los pelos de punta, terminó lo que había comenzado. Levantó su mano hacia Naraku y fue acercándola a su rostro lentamente. Él pudo ver que su mano temblaba, y la siguió con la vista hasta que se posicionó en su mejilla, casi en el cuello. Después, fue Kagura quien acercó su rostro al suyo. No la detuvo cuando vio que intentaba besarlo y tampoco pensó en hacerlo cuando sus labios se tocaron.

La descarga eléctrica que se disparó en Kagura la dejó tiesa por unos segundos, y su contacto sobre los labios de su creador parecía casi tímido, y sólo reaccionó cuando él correspondió, más rudamente, al gesto, aprisionando su cara con las manos.

No esperaba que las cosas terminaran así, pensaba Naraku mientras atraía el cuerpo de Kagura hacia el suyo, pero si lo pensaba bien, eso era algo que, en la situación de ambos, tarde o temprano pasaría. De hecho se habían tardado, y creyó que había contribuido un poco. Sin embargo, tampoco le molestó.

Cuando Kagura estuvo sentada sobre Naraku, y mientras sentía cómo él le bajaba los tirantes de su blusa hasta dejar sus senos expuestos, en medio de su agitación, tuvo un momento de lucidez en el cual se dio cuenta que podía detener aquello, pero no lo hizo.

Ni en un millón de años se imaginó terminar haciendo eso con él. Y no le costó un millón de años, sino quinientos, dejar de ser una esclava y que Naraku le devolviera su corazón. Él ya no tenía razones para detenerla, ni ella para irse.

* * *

**Sí, otro oneshot donde traté de manejar el género romance entre esta pareja. Esta idea nació gracias a un pequeño roleplay entre Naraku y Kagura que leí recientemente en Tumblr. Me gustó tanto la idea de imaginarlos en un festival que no me pude resistir. La diferencia es que aquí no son humanos, reencarnaciones ni nada. Son ellos mismos, quinientos años después. No sé cómo catalogarlo, ¿un AU, semi-AU? Ni idea.**

**Batallé bastante pensando un pretexto más o menos decente para explicar por qué Naraku sobrevivió a la purificación y destrucción de la Perla de Shikon, así como el por qué Kagura está viva. No sé qué tan buena sea la explicación pero, va de que Naraku, tal como lo hizo Onigumo, justo al darse cuenta de su error (que en realidad quería el corazón de Kikyou, que jamás estaría con ella y que en realidad la Perla nunca le cumpliría su deseo y sólo lo uso) digamos que se arrepiente (de hecho lo vi algo arrepentido) y pide como último deseo vivir. Se le concede, pero obviamente, sin Perla, Naraku ya no es tan poderoso. Es por esa razón que su castigo a todo lo que hizo es resignarse a vivir como cualquier otro híbrido entre humanos y escondiéndose de sus enemigos. Claro que esta explicación iría más de acuerdo con el anime y no con el manga. **

**La razón por la cual Kagura está viva, es porque luego de desafiar abiertamente a Naraku y dejar huir a Kohaku, Naraku decide no matarla (porque eso sería darle a ella lo que quiere, su libertad, aunque sea en la muerte) así que, en lugar de eso, la mantiene cautiva. Claro que también crea a Byakuya y todo, ya que él fue esencial para el final, igualmente, para reemplazar a Kagura ya que ella estaba encerrada, y para cumplir con sus últimos planes. Otra cosa que modifiqué es el juego de atrapar a los peces que hay en los festivales japoneses. En realidad no les dan premio por muchos peces que atrapen xD sólo juegan por gusto, pero yo estaba con que quería que Naraku ganara un premio para Kagura o.ó como si fueran novios (?)**

**Oh, y por cierto, el titulo del fic no tiene nada que ver con la película "(500) days of Summer" xD ni la he visto, pero, por el numero 500 (los años que han pasado juntos) y porque el fic está ubicado en verano, pues me gustó. **

**En fin, eso es todo lo que quería aclarar, aunque igualmente muchas cosas se explican dentro del fic. Espero les haya gustado este oneshot y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
